TUFF Halloween
by Peachy-Author
Summary: A fun little "T.U.F.F. Puppy" Halloween fic! Chapter story! COMPLETE!
1. Working Things Out

(A/N: Here's the first chapter of my "T.U.F.F. Puppy" Halloween fic! I hope it's good!)

It was the month of October in the city of Petropolis. Fall was now in full swing, and the citizens knew that Halloween was right around the corner. So everyone decided it was time to get ready for Halloween. Okay, let's get on over to T.U.F.F. and see what's going on!

At T.U.F.F., the agents are busy, but at the same time, they're excited that it's October, because the annual T.U.F.F. Halloween party is this month, and it's always so much fun! This is one of the few parties that the agents look forward to.

The date of the party is usually the last Friday in October. This year, Halloween was the last Friday of the month. (A/N: I know Halloween doesn't fall on a Friday this year, but it does in the story.)

Well, this was a problem for Dudley, Kitty, Bruce, Katrina, Keswick, and Claire. They wanted to go to the party, but their kids (A/N: The kids are 4-year-olds in this story.) were looking forward to trick-or-treating on Halloween night, and the agents didn't want to disappoint their kids.

"What do we do?" Katrina asked.

"I'm going to call my parents and see if they won't mind taking Lisa and Tyler trick-or-treating." Claire said as she had her cell phone dial her parents' phone number. Several minutes later, when Claire hung up, she turned to Keswick and said, "Mom and Dad said that they'll take the kids trick-or-treating."

"That's a relief." Keswick said, relieved.

"But what are we gonna do about our kids?" Dudley wondered aloud.

"I'm left to wonder, too." Bruce said.

"We'll have to think of something." Katrina said.

_Later that evening, at Dudley and Kitty's house_...

Dudley, Kitty, Bruce, and Katrina were all in the living room, trying to figure out what to do about Halloween. They wanted to go to the party, but they didn't want the kids to miss out on trick-or-treating. Speaking of the kids, they were in the den, watching "Gravity Falls".

"Maybe we should ask Mom if she'll take the kids trick-or-treating." Bruce said.

"Sounds like a plan." said Dudley.

"Are you thinking of asking Peg to take George, Molly, Summer, Adam, Renee, Zoey, and Tom trick-or-treating?" Katrina asked.

"I don't know if she can handle 7 kids. It might be best to ask my mom to take either the triplets or quadruplets while Peg takes the others." Kitty said.

"You do have a point..." Bruce said.

"But we don't know if our moms have any plans for Halloween. And if they don't have plans, we still need to find out if they won't mind taking the kids trick-or-treating." Kitty said.

"So let's call our moms and ask them." Dudley said, producing his cell phone.

_Several minutes later_...

Well, it turned out that Peg and Mrs. Katswell didn't have any big plans for Halloween, and they were more than happy to take the kids trick-or-treating. Peg was going to take the triplets, and Mrs. Katswell would take the quadruplets. All Dudley, Kitty, Bruce, and Katrina had to do was drop the kids off (in their costumes) on Halloween afternoon, and everything would be alright.

Once the parents wrote all this down (so they wouldn't forget), they had to let the kids know about the Halloween plans.

"Kids! Get out here!" Dudley yelled. Like magic, the triplets and quadruplets appeared in the living room before you could say "hi-gee-gee".

"You rang?" the kids asked in unison.

Dudley, Kitty, Bruce, and Katrina told the kids how they were going trick-or-treating with a grandparent that year. The kids were okay with this, and then they went back to the den to watch more "Gravity Falls".

"I'm glad we still get to go to the Halloween party." Kitty said.

"Yeah. That's good news." said Bruce.

"It's gonna be great!" Katrina said.

Next up is the Halloween party! Stay tuned, and please review, but NO flaming!


	2. The Party

(A/N: Here's the 2nd chapter! It should be okay.)

The weeks flew by, and it was finally Halloween. Everyone was excited about the holiday, and kids were looking forward to trick-or-treating so they could get candy. However, we should be at T.U.F.F. headquarters. So let's not waste our time just wandering the city streets. Let's go!

At T.U.F.F., everyone is getting the place decorated for the party tonight. Even Dudley, Kitty, Bruce, Katrina, Keswick, and Claire are also busy with decorating, and even the kids (who were allowed to be at T.U.F.F. today) were helping out, all the while talking about what they were going to be for Halloween.

Around 4:00, Kitty said, "Look at the time! I'd better get the kids home so they can get ready for some trick-or-treating tonight!"

"You're right! We'd better punch out for the day!" Katrina said. So Kitty and Katrina punched out for the day, gathered up the kids, and went home.

Well, as soon as Kitty and Katrina got to their houses, they gave the kids their baths before getting them in their Halloween costumes.

Then Kitty called Peg, Katrina called Mrs. Katswell, and the grandmas told the cats to bring the kids over. So they did.

With the kids taken care of, Kitty went home to shower and get her costume on, but Katrina went back to T.U.F.F. to pick up Bruce so they could get ready for the Halloween party together.

At T.U.F.F., Keswick and Claire took their kids home not too long ago, and Dudley and Bruce decided it was time to go home. Katrina showed up just as they left the building, and she dropped Dudley off at his and Kitty's house before driving back to her house.

Kitty had already left for the party by the time Dudley got home, so he got ready, told Bruce and Katrina that Kitty had already left for the party, so when they finished getting ready, they swung by Dudley and Kitty's house and picked him up so they could take him to the party.

Later that evening, the party was in full swing, and Kitty was there, wearing a witch hat, a long, black dress, and she carried a broom. She wondered where Dudley could be.

As she looked for him, she met up with Bruce, who was dressed as a vampire, and Katrina, who was dressed as an angel. Even Keswick and Claire were at the party now. Keswick was Dr. Apo-claypse (A/N: Yes, I know it's Apocalypse, but "Apo-claypse" is funny.), and Claire decided to be his female sidekick, Madame Disaster (her costume was similar to Keswick's, except it doesn't come with a wig, mustache, or goatee, and her outfit was black and hot pink).

They hadn't spoken for long when Kitty felt somebody tap her on the shoulder. When she turned around, she came face-to-face with a ghost!

"BOO!" the ghost yelled in a loud voice when Kitty turned to see him. Kitty screamed and started hitting the ghost with the broom she carried.

"OW! Kitty, stop! OW! It's me! OW! It's Dudley! OW! Stop! OW!" the ghost shouted as Kitty thrashed him with the broom.

"Dudley?!" Kitty asked as she stopped thrashing the ghost.

Sure enough, Dudley lifted the sheet he was wearing as a ghost costume. He looked unhappy.

"Why did you have to go and hit me with that broom?" Dudley asked, looking hurt.

"I didn't know it was you until you started telling me to stop. Plus, you startled me! But I'm sorry for hitting you, Dudley." Kitty said as she hugged him.

"I forgive you, Kitty. And I'm sorry for startling you like that." Dudley replied, as he pulled Kitty close for a kiss.

"Now that we've patched things up, let's have some fun." Kitty said. So they started partying, like everybody else. They did the Monster Mash, they played games, such as 'bobbing for apples', and they all feasted on candy, as well as several Halloween-themed treats. Like everyone else, they ended up having a lot of fun!

At 9:00, the party was over, so Dudley, Kitty, Bruce, Katrina, Keswick, and Claire went to pick up their kids before going home. The rest of the agents were going home to relax after a scary yet fun night.

Meanwhile, Dudley, Kitty, Bruce, Katrina, Keswick, and Claire just picked up the kids, and now they were on their way home, but the grown-ups were far from tired, unlike their kids, who'd fallen asleep on the way home.

But we still have one more chapter to go! Stay tuned, and please review! No flaming!


	3. Halloween Movies

(A/N: Here's the last chapter! This is where we see how the T.U.F.F. families spent the remainder of Halloween night!)

Halloween is already over, but I'm going to tell you how everyone else spent the rest of Halloween night.

_With Keswick & Claire_...

As soon as Keswick and Claire got back to their house, they got the kids ready for bed. Once the kids were in bed and fast asleep, Keswick and Claire went back to the living room to figure out what to watch.

"Why don't we watch 'The Addams Family'?" Claire suggested.

"The show or the m-m-movie?" Keswick asked.

"The movie?" Claire said.

"Works for me!" Keswick said.

"All right. Let's go get the movie!" Claire said. They found the movie, and then they put it on and watched it. When it was over, they decided to watch the sequel, "Addams Family Values". (A/N: The movies were both made in the 1990's.)

After the second movie, Keswick and Claire went upstairs and got ready for bed. Then they crawled under the covers and snuggled each other as they fell asleep.

_With Bruce & Katrina_...

Once Bruce and Katrina's kids were ready for bed and asleep for the night, the couple went to look for a good movie to watch on a night like this.

"Maybe we could watch 'Child's Play'." Bruce said.

"Sounds good!" Katrina replied. So they put the movie on and watched it, and the scary parts didn't bother Katrina all that much, but that's 'cause Bruce was holding her close so she wouldn't get too scared. When the movie was over, Bruce asked Katrina, "Should we watch the sequel?"

"One is enough. We can watch the sequel and the ones to follow some other time, Brucie." Katrina said. (A/N: "Child's Play" has 4 sequels. "Child's Play 2", "Child's Play 3", "Bride Of Chucky", and "Seed Of Chucky".)

"All right, Katrina baby. Maybe we should go to bed, then." Bruce said.

"Okay." said Katrina. They went upstairs to their bedroom, where they got ready for bed. And when they were in their pajamas, they jumped into bed and fell asleep almost immediately, holding each other close.

_With Dudley & Kitty_...

When Dudley and Kitty got home, the house was dark, which made for a pretty spooky scene (especially when there are things that go 'bump' in the night...).

They walked in the door and turned on the lights. Almost immediately, they saw a great, big COCKROACH running across the floor!

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Kitty screamed as she jumped into Dudley's arms. Kitty's scream was loud enough to fully awaken the kids, who were still somewhat tired. When they saw the roach, they screamed and hid behind Dudley, who stood there like a bump on a log, holding his frightened wife in his arms.

"Kitty, if you're gonna tell me that you and the kids afraid of a little cockroach..." Dudley began.

"I can't help it, Dudley! They give me the creeps! Just kill it already!" Kitty screamed, interrupting Dudley.

"Okay, okay. Hang on." Dudley said as he set Kitty on the sofa (where the kids quickly joined her) and ran to get a fly-swatter. When he got one, he started to look for the roach. He couldn't see the roach anywhere, so he used his sense of smell to track it down. Several seconds later, he found the roach at the top of the stairs.

"PREPARE TO DIE, COCKROACH!" Dudley yelled as he started hitting the annoyingly-creepy insect with the fly-swatter. A minute later, the roach was dead.

"Okay, I killed the roach!" Dudley said.

"So get rid of it!" Kitty said.

"All right." said Dudley. He picked up the roach with a piece of paper towel, dropped the roach in the toilet, and flushed it. Now the roach was gone.

"No more roach." Dudley said as he came out of the bathroom and put the fly-swatter away.

"Good. With the roach gone, it's time to get the kids ready for bed." Kitty told Dudley.

"Do we have to go to bed?" the kids asked.

"Yes, you do." Kitty said. So they took the kids upstairs and got them ready for bed. When the kids were in their pajamas, Dudley and Kitty tucked the kids in bed and wished them sweet dreams.

As soon as the kids were asleep, Dudley and Kitty decided to watch a movie, and the movie they decided on was "Resident Evil". So they fished out the movie and made popcorn to enjoy as they watched it.

A few minutes later, Dudley and Kitty were sitting on the sofa, watching the movie and enjoying their popcorn. The movie was pretty good, although it did have some rather scary parts. But at one point, the movie had been so quiet, and then it got really loud during one of the scary parts! Kitty was so freaked out, she grabbed onto Dudley, trembling.

When Dudley felt something grab him, he looked to see Kitty clinging to him, afraid. All he could think was, "_Kitty's holding onto me? Ooh, I don't think she's ever done this before! I could get used to this! Yeah, this is great._" However, he knew that she was scared, so he gently stroked her hair, trying to calm her down. Before long, Kitty stopped trembling and relaxed against Dudley, purring softly.

"_Aww,_ _she's purring. I'm loving this._" Dudley thought, glancing at his wife for a moment, before turning his attention back to the movie. A while later, the movie was over, so they took it out and put the DVD back in its case.

"Come on, Dudley. Let's go to bed." Kitty said to her husband after putting the movie away.

"Okay!" Dudley said as he ran upstairs and into their bedroom. Kitty shook her head, but she was smiling as she followed him.

Dudley was already in his pajamas and under the covers when Kitty walked in and changed into her pajamas. Then she got under the covers and snuggled close to Dudley.

"So Halloween is over?" Dudley asked.

"Yes, Halloween is over. But don't worry. The holidays aren't over yet. We've still got more fun on the way." Kitty assured him.

"That's right." peachy author said.

"I think the story is over, too." Dudley said.

"It is. But why don't you wish the readers a happy Halloween first?" I said.

"Happy Halloween!" Dudley and Kitty said. Then they fell asleep.

The End

And I also wish you a happy Halloween! Please review, but NO flaming!


End file.
